Tu no estas solo, yo espero por ti
by AyaAndPame
Summary: En las noches, cuando duermo escuchó mi propio llanto. Un llanto que no se deja ver ni escuchar. Un llanto que proviene de mi alma… un llanto sin lágrimas ni sonidos. Pero igual de doloroso. ¿kagome volveras?


Este one-shot va dedicado a todas esas personas que: Lloraron cuando se enteraron de la segunda temporada de Inu, no pudieron dormir el 17 de Junio del 2008, Lloraron con los últimos 5 capítulos del manga… los que se volverán fans de Inuyasha, los que se aprendieron el manga para ver el anime sin subtítulos, los que lloraron por Kikyou, Kanna Y Kagura y ¡a los que lloraran el 29 de Marzo!

La historia esta llegando a recta final, el deseo correcto esta a punto de realizarse. El bien triunfara contra el mal, la angustia, el dolor, el engaño, la traición… la muerte. La última gran batalla. ¡Inuyasha kanketsu-hen cap 26: hacia el mañana!

.- No soy el único que la necesita a su lado…

**NA.: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

La vida se me ha vuelto monótona, La boda de Miroku y Sango esta a pronto a realizarse, lo que me trae mas recuerdo de _Ella, _cuando se ponía hablar con Sango de cómo seria todo. De las flores, del kimono… del mas mínimo detalle. Pero el recuerdo que más me viene a la mente es el de aquel día, aquel día en el que nos despedimos. Sin decir adiós.

La extraño, como nunca extrañe a nadie. La soledad a cubierto gran parte de mi vida, pero es lo normal. Como no sentirse solo después de tenerla a mi lado todo el tiempo. De las peleas, reconciliaciones y nuevas discusiones por tonterías.

Mi rutina solo es: salir a exorcizar con Miroku, y volver a recostarme en el Goshinboku. Me siento como un idiota. Shippo nos dejo a todos sorprendidos… el no hizo ninguna escena cuando volví solo, simplemente lloro en silencio. Después de unos días tomo la decisión e ir a entrenar, me hizo el juramento que algún día me derrotara… Todos intentan volver a la relativa normalidad… menos yo, simplemente se me es imposible. Se que todos me ven con lastima, incluso los aldeanos, dicen que me destruyó por dentro. Que muero a cada segundo y lo peor de todo, es que ellos… tienen razón.

Me recuesto en mi rama favorita del Goshinboku, desde donde se puede apreciar el viejo pozo. La fría brisa de la noche se ha hecho presente… el atardecer a teñido el cielo de un rojo con matices dorados. Dos mariposas se posan sobre una de las blancas flores que el árbol ha brindado. Juntas, volando al mismo compás, a la misma dirección, al mismo momento, mientras que yo… estoy solo.

_Otro día se ha ido_

_Aún estoy solo_

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

_Tu no estás aquí conmigo_

_Nunca dijiste adiós_

_Que alguien me diga por qué_

_Te tuviste que ir_

_Y dejar mi mundo tan frío_

Todos los días me pregunto si fue lo mejor, me pregunto que hubiera pasado de quedarte a mi lado… pero algo me responde: que su lugar esta en su mundo, en un mundo sin monstruos o demonios detrás de cada árbol. Un lugar donde hay personas que le aman, se que hay otras personas que la necesitan. Otras personas que sin su presencia enloquecerían, otras personas… como yo.

Me cuesta olvidar la desesperación, con la que la familia de _Ella,_ cuando el pozo desapareció, el miedo de perderla. El mismo miedo que yo sentía. Y por primera vez comprendí. Que aunque yo me destruya por dentro… su lugar no es a mi lado… su lugar es.

_.- Inuyasha, solo quiero estar contigo- ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. No pude evitar evocar en mi mente cuando casi le digo que no regrese. Ella me pregunto si podía permanecer a mi lado. En ese momento no supe que responderle. Pero algo me decía que lo que ella deseaba era que yo fuera feliz, que mi sufrimiento desapareciera. Sin saber que ella era la única que con solo su presencia curaba mi alama. _

_.- en ese caso… te protegeré con mi vida- fue una promesa, fue un pacto, una alianza. Una forma de mantenerla a mi lado… solo por un poco más de tiempo._

Cumplí mi promesa. Porque ella estuviera a salvo, yo cedí mi vida, mi alama… todo por su seguridad. Estaba seguro de que ahora era mi turno de dar mi vida por ella. y aun así mi voluntad flaquea a veces observo el Goshinboku, esperando un milagro. Como en aquel entonces cuando nuestras almas pudieron ser conectadas.

_.- no pude ayudarte y encima te he lastimado- la expresión de tu rostro era de dolor, arrepentimiento y angustia._

_.-¡tonta!- me levanto como puedo, intento avanzar pero las heridas me lo impiden._

_.-¡no te muevas tus heridas de abren! Corre hacia a mi, sus manos se posan en mi pecho. Creándome lo oportunidad perfecta de atraerla hacia mi cuerpo, para después encerrarla entre mis brazos._

_.- ¡tonta no entiendes que te necesito!- puedo oler sus lagrimas y lo único que logro hacer es abrazarla mas fuerte. _

Cuanta razón tenía en ese momento. Sin _ella_ mi mundo lentamente pierde su sentido. La soledad come mi alama. Lo único que evita mi locura son mis amigos… los amigos que _ella_ trajo a mi mundo.

…..ç…..ç…..ç…..ç

_.- Inuyasha- veo una silueta, mas adelante de mi, es una mujer. Me acercó lentamente y al hacerlo descubro que es ella._

_.- ¡Kagome!- intento alcanzarla, pero a cada paso. Ella se desvanece lentamente._

_.- no estas solo Inuyasha, yo siempre estoy contigo- luego la oscuridad cubrió todo. Y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza._

…_..ç…..ç…..ç…..ç_

_Todos los días me siento y me pregunto_

_Cómo el amor se marchó_

_Algo susurra en mi oreja y dice_

_Que no estás solo_

_Porque yo estoy aquí contigo_

Abro mis ojos lentamente y comprendo el porque mi dolor de cabeza, me caí de la rama del árbol. Una vez me prometiste que no estaría solo, que todos estarían a mi lado. Pero de que me sirve un batallón de personas… sin ti.

No había conocido lo que era la verdadera soledad, hasta que te fuiste. Y aunque sienta esta infinita soledad. No cambiaria nada de lo que viví a tu lado. Y se que lo mas probable tu estés pasando por lo mismo. Observando ese viejo árbol y rogando por verme. Como yo lo hago. Miroku cree en un tal Buda. Dice que es el quien nos ayuda en momentos de necesidad. Pero yo le pregunto… si puede dejarme verte una vez más. Solo de lejos para saber que estas bien. Solo un instante y recordarlo eternamente.

También se, que cada vez que observes el Goshinboku me recordaras… sabrás que pienso en ti. Que aunque haya siglos de por medio… yo te pertenezco. Como tú me perteneces.

_Aunque estás lejos_

_Yo estoy aquí para quedarme_

_No estás solo_

_Yo estoy aquí contigo_

_Aunque estamos lejos_

_Tu estás siempre en mi corazón_

_No estás solo_

En mis sueños te escucho llorar, rogando para que llegue a tu lado… te veo estudiar para esos exámenes, te veo salir con tus amigas… te veo llegar a tu casa. Hablar con tu madre, escuchar las historias de tu abuelo. Jugar con Sota. Te veo observar el árbol desde tu ventana, sus pirar. Una lagrima baja por tu mejilla y cierras la ventana.

No sabes la impotencia que siento al no poder entrar y gritarte que quiero estar a tu lado. Que quiero protegerte hasta de las hormigas. Pero no puedo estoy lejos.

En las noches, cuando duermo escuchó mi propio llanto. Un llanto que no se deja ver ni escuchar. Un llanto que proviene de mi alama… un llanto sin lágrimas ni sonidos. Pero igual de doloroso.

_¿Por qué?, oh_

_Ya la otra noche_

_Creí escucharte llorar_

_Pidiéndome que venga_

_Y te tenga en mis brazos_

_Puedo escuchar tus plegarias_

_Tus cargas que yo llevaré_

Solo una vez perdí la compostura delante de los demás. Fue cuando nacieron las hijas de Miroku y Sango, eran tan pequeñas y hermosas, con sus pequeñas Manis tomaban mis dedos. Estaba jugando con ellas, mientras Miroku y Sango discutían por el nombre.

Cuando derepente el nombre de _Ella _se dejo escuchar… fue algo como: "Kagome y a mi nos gusta el nombre Sakura" pero no pude evitar conectar las cosas y pensar… nunca la veré con un cachorro en brazos, nunca la escuchare cantar un nana, nunca… tantos nunca se presentaron en mi mente que son darme cuenta una ligera lagrima callo por mi mejilla. Inmediatamente todo se volvió silencio. Sango y Miroku había girado y habían visto la ruta de la lágrima. Sango me abrazo. Y Miroku sostuvo a las niñas.

Quiero que esta envidia que le tengo a Miroku desaparezca, quiero volver a sonreír de verdad. Pero para eso la necesito a mi lado. ¿Por qué se fue? Por que su destino se cumplió. ¿Por qué no puedo sonreír? Por que ella es tu alegría. ¿Por qué estoy solo? No estas solo ella esta con tigo.

_Pero primero necesito tu mano_

_Pues por siempre puede empezar_

_Todos los días me siento y me pregunto_

_Cómo el amor se marchó_

_Entonces algo susurra en mi oreja y dice_

_Que no estás solo_

A la más minima señal de tu regreso, yo saldría corriendo como perro sin dueño. Una bestia que fue domada con cariño. Como en aquella película que me obligaste a ver.

_.- vamos Inuyasha, es hermosa- me rogabas mientras sujetaste mi haori para que no escapara._

_.- no, Kagome... ¡suéltame! No quiero ver escenas de amor- al final del forcejeó me quede sentado, viendo cosa esa. El protagonista era como yo… si lo admito se parece a nuestra historia, el pervertido, la de los consejos, el pequeño entrometido, el anima fiel, el idiota enamorado de la protagonista… si. Hay parecido. Incluso los sentimientos._

_.- no me dejes… te amo- Kagome dijo el dialogo al mismo tiempo que la tal "bella" Ella también lloraría porque yo me fuera, lo se. "bella" fue domando a la "bestia" con sus atenciones y cuidados. Haciéndole creer de nuevo en el amor… como Kagome lo hizo con migo. Dos bestias sanadas por dos hermosas y fuertes mujeres. _

.- Kagome- murmuro al viento. Y rezo por que te triga de regreso. Por escuchar tus pisadas acercándose. Por saber que estas bien, que mi sacrificio no fue en vano… que eres feliz y que no lloras por. Que si alguna vez necesitas algo.

Poder correr a entregar telo. Olfatear tu aroma. Oir su suave risa. Sentir tus cabellos.

_Susurra tres palabras y yo vendré corriendo_

_Y chica, tú sabes que estaré allí_

_Estaré allí_

_No estás solo_

_Yo estoy aquí contigo_

_Aunque estamos lejos_

_Yo estoy aquí para quedarme_

El tiempo pasa con una lentitud que mata. Dos años ya… ciento que apenas ayer luchaba contra los demonios dentro de la perla. Rogando para que no pidas ningún deseo. Y pensar que ahora yo desearía ser egoísta y pedir estar a tu lado.

¿Alguien se puede volver loco de tristeza? No lo se, pero si se puede yo voy por ese camino. A veces cuando estoy por el pozo, escucho un murmuro, un murmuro con tu voz, alguien me llama y del shock no puedo contestar.

A veces creo que moriré con solo tu recuerdo. Que lo ultimo que veré, será tu sonrisa en mi mente. Y lo mas extraño eso me hace feliz… saber que ni aun al filo de la muerte te olvidare. Como se que tu tampoco lo harás.

_Océanos nos separan día tras día_

_Y lentamente me estoy volviendo loco_

_Escucho tu voz en la línea_

_Pero eso no para el dolor_

_Te veo cerca de nunca_

_¿Cómo podemos decir por siempre?_

Sango de nuevo esta embarazada. Kohaku y Shippo salen cada vez mas seguido a entrenar. Y yo cada vez me distancio un poco mas de Miroku y Sango, no quiero empeñar su felicidad. Con el dolor de mi alama. Me han obligado a apostar si será niño o niña. Yo digo que niño, pero todos los demás dicen que con las mañas que tenia el monje solo tendrá hijas.

Y aunque el tiempo siga pasando, no pierdo la fe. Y cada tres días voy al pozo. Cada tres días una nueva marca de mis garras se queda escrutaba ahí… como una señal mas de mis desesperación que disfrazo de antipatía y resignación.

Entre mas diga, que otras personas que renecesitan… mas te necesito yo.

_Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés_

_Yo estaré esperándote aquí_

_Lo que sea que tome_

_O como se rompa mi corazón_

_Yo estaré esperándote aquí_

Te veo en mis sueños, te escucho llorar de frustración cuando te arrojas al pozo y no pasa nada. Me gustaría llegar y abrazarte, secar tus lágrimas y quedarnos así. Dejar que el tiempo se detenga, en un momento donde solo estemos tú y yo…

A veces ciento tú presencia. Y voy como un loco hacia el pozo… pare descubrirlo tan frío y solo como siempre.

En la aldea dicen que ya perdí la razón. Kaede hace lo posible por mantenerme ocupado… para que deje de pensar un momento, pero aun que me tengan subiendo piedras en mi espalda. Tu siempre estarás ahí… mi locura tiene nombre. Y ese nombre es el tuyo.

_Yo tomé lo concedido, todas las veces_

_Que pensé que de algún modo duraría_

_Escucho la risa, saboreo las lágrimas_

_Pero no puedo llegar cerca de ti ahora_

_Oh, no puedes verlo nena_

_Me tienes volviéndome loco_

Camino con lentitud hacia el pozo. Es nuestra cita programada cada tres días, una cita a la que nunca falto con la baga esperanza de volver a verte. Con mis garras vuelvo a crear nuevas marcas… es algo que no puedo tolerar, no tengo escapatoria… ¿algún día regresaras?

Tu sonrisa volverá a sanar mi alama… mi locura desaparecerá… o tal vez nunca regreses y yo pase mis últimos instantes frente al pozo o frente al Goshinboku. Los dos fieles testigos de nuestros encuentros, de nuestras discusiones y de nuestros peores miedos.

Pero desde aquí todos los días aguardare tu regreso. Todos los días pediré por volver a verte… rogare por estrecharte entre mis brazos y nunca más dejarte ir. Y si algún día se me concede, no tendrás que ni pedirme que nunca te deje… porque yo mismo me atare a ti. Como un fiel can a su amo.

_Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés_

_Yo estaré esperándote aquí_

_Lo que sea que tome_

_O como se rompa mi corazón_

_Yo estaré esperándote aquí_

¿Cómo deje que Sango me convenciera de jugar con sus maniáticas hijas? Solo pasan torturándome. Pero no me tienen miedo. En varias ocasiones me han llamado tío perrito. Y casi matado a Shippo. Miroku las regaña y Sango me pide disculpas… lo típico.

Un aroma embarga mis sentido… un aroma florar. ¿El aroma de Kagome? Dejo que las niñas devoren a Shippo y salgo corriendo lo mas rápido que mis piernas lo permitan, mientras corro hacia el pozo, miles de recuerdo llegan a mi mente. Tan fresco como si hoy los hubiéramos hecho.

¿Será que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas? Me paro frente al pozo, el aroma sigue ahí presente. Escucho ruidos adentro. Pero no se si serán los latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco en mis oídos. Mi manos tiembla pero con lentitud la introduzco en el pozo, no se a cuantas personas les rogué un milagro en ese momento solo se que cuando una manos tomo la mía el alama volvió a mi. Mi vida tuvo nuevamente sentido.

.- perdón Inuyasha, estuviste esperando- ella inundo todos mis sentidos. Solo pude estrecharla entre mis brazos. Tenerla a mi lado… de donde nunca mas se ira. No importa lo que pase mañana siempre que la tenga a mi lado…

_Me pregunto como podremos sobrevivir_

_Este romance_

_Pero al fin si estoy contigo_

_Tomaré la oportunidad_

_Oh, no puedes verlo nena_

_Me tienes volviéndome loco_

Después de todo ella nació para conocerme a mi. Y yo nací para conocerla a ella.

Lo nuestro no fue cosa de suertes. Estamos destinados a pasar nuestra vida juntos. Ella nació para enamorarse un Hanyou con problemas de aceptación y yo naci para enamorarme de una sacerdotisa con problemas de autoestima.

Pero como dice Miroku: Buda los crea y ellos se juntan.

_Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés_

_Yo estaré esperándote aquí_

_Lo que sea que tome_

_O como se rompa mi corazón_

_Yo estaré esperándote aqui_

_Yo estoy aquí para quedarme_

_Para que no estés solo_

_Porque estoy aquí contigo_

_Aunque estamos distanciados_

_Tu estás siempre en mi corazón_

_Para que tu no estés solo_

Nuestros destinos están unidos, por un frágil hilo. Pero este hilo tiene una fuerza que nos hará juntos llegar al mañana.

Nunca permitas que un sueño, por mas lejano e imposible que lo veas te lastime. Busca como convertirlo en realidad. Abre los ojos que los sueños de muchos. Son los que han creado tu modo de vida.

_Mi corazón palpito con tu mirada cuando te reís burlándote_

_Para alguien tan insignificante como yo conocerte es el mejor futuro de todos_

_**FIN**_


End file.
